New Sanctuary
by gawilliams
Summary: Continuation of my story The Future. Magnus shows Will the new Sanctuary, and also moves to deepen their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a continuation of my story The Future. I want to explore a deepening relationship between Magnus and Will in this new environment. In many ways the foreplay was in the first four years they knew each other, and now that they are in the new Sanctuary they are able to make a giant leap forward. I hope you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"How big is this place?" Will asked as Helen encouraged him to board the tram with her. He had been surprised that they weren't entering the building built into the rock wall of the incredible atrium she had brought him to initially.

"It's an entire city, Will," she revealed as the doors of the tram slid shut soundlessly and the tram sped off.

"A city?" he asked, completely shocked and awed.

"Roughly the size Praxis was, but much more modern and light as you saw in the atrium," she told him.

"The buildings have all reinforced glass surfacing, adding to the very modern, forward looking nature of the endeavor."

Will gasped as the main city came into view as the tram propelled at speed out into the vast complex. The city looked like something out of a beautiful piece of sci-fi artwork, yet he could make out the more earth laden details. People, humans and abnormals, were all over walking along as if this were an everyday occurrence. It was something to behold. A completely integrated society. It made the Sanctuary a vision for the future.

"We have a population of about 7,000, and that will continue to grow," Helen said with quiet pride. "Of course there are sealed off sections for those abnormals that need a quarantined existence, but we have integrated this city as much as possible. Everyone is involved to some degree in the mission of this place."

"What was the Atrium?" he asked, his mind beginning to grasp what was in front of him.

"An escape," Helen replied, taking his hand in hers, letting her thumb run across his knuckles. She had missed him, and the angst ridden time of the past few months had taken a toll on her. Of course they had never been together, as such, but their close friendship had been an anchor for her these last few years. She would be hard pressed to explain why, but it was nevertheless true. "Call it our version of a Central Park. A place where one may go and reflect, play, escape the worries of life for a time. The building worked into the rock face houses guest apartments, three distinct libraries, and other getaway facilities."

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" Will asked, trying to deal with the massive secret that she had maintained.

Before she could compose a reply, the tram came to a halt and the door slid quietly open. They stepped out and Biggie was there to meet them.

"Biggie!" Will smiled, giving the Sasquatch a heartfelt hug. "How you doing, Big Guy?"

"Good," was the grunted reply in that gruff, yet genuine voice that the abnormal had. "She missed you," he said firmly, letting Will know that while it was good that he was back with them, he was watching him to make sure that none of the ugliness of the recent past was in evidence. At least Biggie was watching him.

Helen took Will's hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"I missed her, too, Big Guy," Will told his friend. He held the much larger person's gaze, trying to convey that all that was a thing of the past, and was relieved when he received a slight nod.

"Henry needs to speak with you," Biggie told Helen.

They all turned and walked away from the tram. Will, naturally, went with them, holding Helen's hand the whole time. He listened as Helen dealt with a problem via a comm unit that she had in her ear and that he had not noticed at all. The level of technology was staggering. There was an abundance of flora and fauna, giving a very natural appearance to everything, and a freshness that one didn't even see in the world above. He liked it. He was amazed when they came to a large building, gleaming with reflected light, and some refractive qualities that produced a spectrum of light. The curves and angles defied description, but he was sure that he would get the full description at some point. The large yard was not fenced in, and had an open, playful feel to it.

"What is this place?" Will asked.

"My home," Helen smiled. "Biggie, Henry, and Kate also live here. I'd like for you to, as well."

"Just like before," Will smiled. Leave it to Helen to have a massive home with friends and coworkers living there, too.

"Maybe, maybe not," Helen said cryptically, pulling him along and into the structure when the front door slid aside silently. "The sensors recognize individuals on a number of levels and only open the main door for specific individuals. We will get your readings programmed into the system before the day is out."

"You just want an excuse to get me in one of those hospital gowns and do a full set of scans," Will teased.

Helen smiled at the mental image. "Still a cheeky little bugger," she chided playfully. "Actually all you will have to do is lay on a sensor table, fully clothed, and the sensors will take care of the rest. However, if you wish to be naked, you will certainly get no complaints from _**me**_," she told him, a wicked grin lighting her smile, and eyes. She turned to Big Foot. "Would you bring me and Will some tea in my office, Old Friend?" she asked.

After receiving an agreeable grunt, Helen led Will to the second floor office. It was large, well lit, and had a sleek, ultra modern look, like the entire city. Her desk was large, with a glass top. Sleek, transparent computer screens were all over the section of the room near her desk. He had seen them only once or twice in some tech fairs for what may be in the offing about fifty or so years in the future. It looked like the future had arrived. He liked the comfortable, light colored furnishings in the office. Just like the old world look in the old Sanctuary had suited Helen Magnus perfectly, this new look did, too. Helen truly was timeless.

"I'm blown away," he told her honestly when she took a seat next to him on the beige leather couch.

Before she could say anything Biggie stepped in, placed the tea service on the glass topped coffee table and left them alone. She poured each of them a cup of tea, and handed him his cup. She took a sip.

"It is impressive, isn't it?" she asked rhetorically.

"I really don't know what to say, Helen," he replied, taking a sip of the excellent tea. "I know we talked in the Atrium, but after all that happened those last weeks, I'm not sure why you even want me here. I don't even like myself with all that happened."

"I need you, Will," she told him honestly. "Nikola is the only other member of the Five that is left, and my friendship with him is at an end. I guess that last link to the past is part of what held me back from some serious changes in Sanctuary, and also in my personal life, but it is all in the past now. I want to hold onto the friends I have left. You more than anyone."

She paused and took another sip of tea.

"I said in the Atrium that I had reevaluated certain boundaries, and came to some conclusions," she continued. "The flirting, and hand holding we've been doing since we got on the tram is a pretty good indicator that we are thinking of the same thing. The truth is, Will, I have avoided having a long term lover over the years. I think we can make a serious relationship between us work and I would like to try. Professional colleagues and a committed couple. Is that something you would like?"

To be honest he had been wanting something like that for almost as long as he'd known her, once his feelings of lust had faded into a deep respect and love. Her boundaries, however, had prevented that, and he had formed relationships in the interim, such as his now finished relationship with Abby. He could see the honesty in her eyes and in her tone of voice. Her body language was as self-assured as always, but he could detect subtle, almost imperceptible, signs of nervousness.

"I think I'd like that, too," he told her. "But what we discussed in the Atrium has to be the basis of it, though. No more secrets, Helen. The secrecy and all is what nearly destroyed us in the first place."

Helen breathed easier at hearing his words. "I promise, Will," she told him solemnly. "No more secrets." She smiled a sexy smile. "Now the next question is where do you want to live? I have a very nice apartment suite set up for you, or you could live with me in mine. The choice is yours."

"Getting right down to brass tacks, huh?" he chuckled. He had no problem living with her in a shared apartment suite. He could well imagine the suite being the size of a moderate house in the world above, actually, but he wanted to tease a bit, too.

"My vacation wasn't all work, my Cheeky Little Monkey, but I haven't had a lover since two years before I came back," she revealed to him. "I'd like to remedy that state of affairs, and with a stable, long term lover, not just a casual fling."

"I've definitely got to hear about this vacation of yours," he bantered. He was curious, and not just in a voyeuristic way. Sure he could well imagine Helen's skills in the bedroom, but he was also wanting to know that she relaxed and got the rest she needed during her 113 year getaway.

"I will be delighted to give you _**all**_ the juicy highlights," she told him playfully, a sexy, smoky look in her eyes. "But whose bedroom shall we have such a delicious conversation?"

"Our bedroom," he told her, letting her know his decision. He finished his tea and smiled at her.

She smiled widely and stood up, offering him her hand. "Then how about I show you your new home?" she asked. "It's time to move forward, don't you think?"

"Definitely," he said as he took her hand and left her office with her.

_A/N: I plan on having several chapters to this one, and the M rating will be obvious in a later chapter. I hope you enjoy this follow on to _The Future_. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the response to the first chapter to this one. I am hoping to blend the relationship (with the attendant fun) and taking a look at the new Sanctuary that is left to our imagination since a fifth season does not appear likely. I hope you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Will was impressed with the entire layout of the home. It combined a futuristic element of light and curves, with an old world look with all the artwork and sculpture that was strategically placed all along the halls and corridors. Helen showed him a large library which reminded him of some of the very modern looking libraries in some European countries. The look of the old books of leather and cream colored paper in such a setting actually looked somehow beautiful. He was looking forward to exploring the library when he had the time.

"And here is your office," Helen told him as she walked into a room when a door slid aside.

Will took it all in. It was about the same size as Helen's, but seemed more his style. Memorabilia was arranged, including a collection of autographed baseballs. He smiled, knowing she had probably spent quite a bit to develop such a collection for him. Books lined the walls, and he had his own bank of computer screens.

"Wow," he said as he processed it all. He picked up one of the baseballs and almost had a stroke when he saw the signature of Babe Ruth on it. "Is this real?" he asked incredulously.

"Totally authentic," she assured him, a smile on her face. "I was at the game where he supposedly called his home run shot."

"That is so unfair," he groaned, but was itching to explore his new memorabilia when he had a chance.

"I'll tell you all about the famous games I attended one of these days," she told him.

"I bet you saw the Chicago Cubs in the 1908 World Series," he chided, although he was in awe of all she had seen in her life, especially what she had a chance to during her 113 year _vacation_.

"Both games that were played in Chicago," she smiled.

He took a seat on the couch that was in his office. He looked up at her. "What kind of a role do I have here?" he asked.

Helen took a seat next to him, turning to face him, crossing one leg over the other. "You are my second in command, so to speak, Will," she told him. "There have been some changes in the Sanctuary system. I am in charge of the Network, and the old committee setup for oversight has been done away with. The Heads of House have less authority than before, and all report to this city. As my second, you have a great deal of authority, Will. I trust you, and what's more, the other Heads of House trust you. But don't think you won't be doing the work I originally brought you in for. You are brilliant at it, and we need that if we are to make this whole ideal come to fruition."

"Even after all that happened?" he asked. Yes, there had been other factors at work, but he had acted with force against Magnus and the Sanctuary. It still left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Will," Helen said, very serious now. "You acted the way you did because you believed you were right based on what had been going on, and the fact that things had been kept from you. You never had an agenda, or acted solely out of ideological single mindedness. All of us, and the Heads of House recognize that, and it is that kind of motivation that we want in such a key role. There is nothing to forgive, and everything to look forward to."

"What about Biggie?" Will asked. "He seems a bit...uh..._**protective**_..."

Helen chuckled. "Big Foot has one overriding focus in his life and that is to watch out for me," she told him. "Not because I want him to, or have asked him to, but because he has taken on that role for his own reasons. He likes you, Will, and respects you, but he won't let that interfere with what he feels he needs to do in order to protect me. He understands why you did what you did, but it doesn't take away from the fact, in his mind, that you did it."

"Just so long as he doesn't stomp me into the ground," Will said, a small smile forming.

"Do you plan on hurting me?" she asked, teasing.

"No," he said, his smile widening.

"Then I think that you're safe," she told him. "Now how about seeing our suite?"

"Sounds nice," he said, throwing in a wink to see her reaction.

"Cheeky Monkey," she said with a delighted laugh.

They were walking down a long well lit hallway when he decided to try again. It wasn't like she had anything to hide at this point, and he really wanted to understand.

"You never answered my question," he commented as a door slid open and she ushered him into the front room of _**their**_ suite. "Why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

Helen walked further into the main foyer of the suite and looked out the main window that held a spectacular view of the city. She sighed. "When I came back from my vacation a lot was happening, and our friendship was a bit strained," she told him. "You had been thrown into something that no one had prepared you for, and while you did an incredible job, you also held a bit of tension and anger inside. Look at how we interacted at times afterward. I was literally worried that you would leave us and the work we were all doing. How could I tell you about all of this when we weren't really communicating well to begin with?" She turned to face him. "I know you don't like it when I do it, but I did what I felt I had to do to maintain what was left at that point. Call it selfish, and a bit arrogant, but it's the truth, Will. Can you understand that?"

"That's really why you wouldn't discuss budget problems," he said as he took a seat and began to look around.

He could see that the suite was large. An opening into what was a den was nearby, and a corridor led off to what he assumed were the other areas such as the bedroom, bathroom, and possibly a nice living room. The colors were more earth tones that the rest of the home, and he appreciated that as the white and silvers and all which were great elsewhere didn't seem to fit in living quarters. He noticed the artwork also, including a framed collection of butterflies on the wall. He estimated the age of the collection based on the look of the backing and framework to be on the order of 80 or so years. This was going to be a nice place to live.

"Yes," she admitted. "In hindsight I know I made a mistake in keeping all this from you, but the reality is that the whole situation lent itself to making the move to this city almost seamless. You did handle it all quite well, though. I have always trusted you to make whatever the situation was work out well. You've never let me down."

The two of them were quiet for a bit. Both had some demons from this past few months, and they each had to work through them. It was a balancing act of sorts. How much was too much at this point of the relationship in terms of dealing with past hurt? What could be said and how? Was it possible to perhaps leave it in the past and concentrate on the future? That last one had some genuine possibilities as it was in essence what the whole Sanctuary realm was doing. Why couldn't they? They each wanted the relationship. The each knew that they loved the other.

"Maybe not talking about all of this right now would be a better way to move forward," Will suggested finally.

Helen smiled, knowing that once again Will's thoughts had been mirroring her own. "I believe you are correct," she said almost formally, then chuckled. "The question is what should we do now that we have closed that line of discussion for the time being?"

Will decided to test the waters, and also see if this was going to be a fast paced relationship, or a slow, ease into everything kind of thing. "How about a tour of the bedroom?" he suggested with just enough of an emphasis on the word _**tour**_ to make it more of an innuendo than anything else.

She was not fooled for a moment, and was very much in sympathy with his idea. The Sanctuary could do without them for a short while, and a few hours of a bedroom _**tour**_ would be a very nice reunion indeed. She stood up and took his hand, hauling him up as well.

"I think a _**tour**_ is an _**excellent**_ idea, my Cheeky Little Monkey," she told him, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she led him down a hall towards their bedroom.

_A/N: The next chapter will make the rating for this story self-explanatory, though the remaining chapters will still explore the new Sanctuary and what is going to be done there as well. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the absolutely fantastic response to this story thus far. What started out as some simple musings on my part has morphed into something much larger than I originally conceived. I hope you enjoy this scene which makes the rating quite appropriate. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Will lazily ran his hand along Helen's bare thigh, loving the feel of the smooth skin, the soft, yet firm muscles that spoke of a woman who kept in very good shape. He was sated, and the soft moans of approval coming from Helen told him that she was just as fulfilled as he was. The bedroom was large, airy, yet comfortable with the same earth tones as the rest of the suite. The bed was massive. Well larger than the normal king sized bed he had expected. The mattress was soft, the incredible silk sheets to die for, and the company, of course, was the best part of all.

As for herself Helen was in Heaven. She had known that he would be an excellent lover, and it pained her to think of all the issues and trouble that had come before making them wait until now for this development in their relationship. In one way, though, she was not unhappy. If they had been involved from the beginning, or shortly thereafter, then the glorious 113 year vacation she had had would not have been nearly as relaxing. She had had a number of casual flings with a number of men, and a few women, during that long time away. It had been a needed escape and had helped her regain a certain equilibrium about herself that she now acknowledged she had desperately needed. If they had been together before the incident leading to the time away, she would have been faithful, but it would have been a strain on her emotionally, and physically, during that 113 years. No, they were both here, now, and it was right that it was happening now as opposed to sooner. They had issues to deal with, and they would, but this afternoon was also very much needed. She smiled as she recalled the activities that they had enjoyed so much.

_Helen led him into the room, the arousal coursing through her as she thought about what was about to happen. It was something that she had dreamed about on any number of occasions, especially in the past few months when things had been strained between them. She wanted this to be something special, but at the same time she couldn't deny the lust filled emotions that she was feeling, and she was sure were going through his mind. Pulling him into the bedroom she closed the door and turned to him. Moving close she placed her arms around his neck, her hands threading through his short hair, and pulled him into a deep, probing kiss. Pulling back from the kiss, she smiled._

"_This is from me to you," she told him, punctuating that sentiment with another deep kiss. "Just let me take the lead for now. I want to make you feel as wonderful as you've made me feel since I met you. I feel alive being around you, Will."_

_As she had told him that she began removing his clothes, article by article. Her eyes and mind memorized each tantalizing bit of skin and musculature that was revealed. He really had filled out into a very fit man in the time she had known him. While not freakishly muscular, he had a well defined symmetry and his muscles spoke of someone who worked out and stayed fit. She let her hands run along the planes of his chest and abdomen._

"_Very nice," she murmured and leaned down to give each of his nipples a nip and suckle on the small male nipples. The slight jump and shiver it produced in him further inflamed her arousal. She could feel her own nipples swell and harden, the tight pleasure pain feeling rushing from the nipples down to her moistening pussy. Her clit throbbed as she toyed with his body._

"_Oh, God, Magnus," Will said in an almost breathless tone. No slouch in the bedroom, he had nevertheless never felt as turned on as he was right then._

_Helen kissed her way down his abdomen as she slid to her knees in front of him, smiling in appreciation at the bulge in his pants straining to get free. Making quick work of his belt, she unfastened and unzipped his pants, pulling them and his underwear down to his ankles. His cock, nicely proportioned, good length and girth, met with her definite approval as she imagined it filling and stretching her deliciously. Tingles of arousal coursed through her as her pussy swelled and got very wet at such thoughts. She seriously considered blowing him right there, on her knees in front of him, but she wanted to continue the sensual style of this encounter. Indulging in one long lick along the length of the underside of his erection, she stood and grinned._

"_Lay down on the bed," she directed, sure to keep a soft, sexy tone in her voice. This wasn't about dominance and control at all. There would be plenty of time later for such fun activities. _

_When he had complied and was laying there, his cock erect and so incredibly enticing, she began to slowly remove the light grey dress she'd been wearing. She chuckled slightly when his eyes widened and his mouth hung open when he saw the sexy bra and panty set she was wearing underneath. Black see through lace, the color highlighting her best features, and the sheer quality leaving nothing to his imagination._

"_You like?" she asked teasingly._

"_Oh, yeah," Will replied, trying to regain the power of speech, as well as his higher mental functions. He felt his eyes glazing over at the absolutely beautiful sight of Helen Magnus in nothing but a sexy bra and panty set._

_Helen smiled. Reaching behind her she unhooked her bra and let it slide slowly off of her, revealing her full, firm breasts to him. She could feel her nipples harden even further as the slightly cool air hit them, giving her a delicious shiver. Turning slowly, she reached down and hooked the waistband of her panties and pulled them down with a sexy side to side sway of her hips. She felt like a stripper giving her audience a damn good show, revealing her ass and then her pussy framed by her ass and thighs. The short gasp she heard from Will delighted her and she finished pulling down her panties and kicked them away, turning to face him._

"_And this?" she asked, still teasing._

"_Absolutely beautiful," Will told her, finally able to manage some coherent thoughts. He took in the full picture of a naked Helen Magnus. Her breasts were of a nice, full size, the nipples of good size when erect surrounded by small aureola. Following the picture down, he saw a nicely flat abdomen, ending in a gentle swell of her mound, which had a landing strip of pubic hair. He could see her labia were shaved bare. The lips of her pussy were already glistening with her arousal. He was in awe of the image before him._

"_Thank you," she said without a hint of embarrassment, or modesty. She was long past the point where being naked in front of a man or woman, even a potential lover, was in any way embarrassing. _

_Helen climbed on the bed and crawled on all fours to Will, settling between his spread legs, her face mere inches from his cock. She inhaled the heady masculine scent, and her eyes glazed. The effect he had on her was powerful, and the physical feelings were no doubt enhanced by the emotional depth of what she felt for him. For now, though, it was about the physical, even though the emotional was flowing between them in a wonderful confluence of the bonds they had. Taking his length in one hand, and cupping his balls in the other, she stroked him lightly, already well aware of how turned on he was by the slight tremor that was going through him._

"_Relax and enjoy, my _**Big**_ Cheeky Monkey," she told him, winking at him playfully._

"_Not _**Little**_ Monkey?" he asked, a brow raised, though loving every second of this._

"_With this in my hand?" she questioned, giving him a light squeeze. "Definitely not _**little**_, Lover."_

_She leaned down a bit more, her breasts pressing into his thighs, and took him into her mouth, taking him deeply, allowing her tongue to map the contours and shape of his cock. She loved the masculine taste of him and she began to slowly bob her head, using all of her considerable skills to bring him as much pleasure as possible, without allowing him to cum. She was saving that for when he was inside of her._

_She spent about ten minutes taking him to the brink and then backing off a number of times. She could taste his pre-cum and was so tempted to let him cum in her mouth, but kept to her original plan. There were a lot of things she would love to do, but it wasn't fitting for this first time together as a genuine couple. If it were a one night stand, or other casual encounter, she would let him finish in her mouth, enjoying the taste of who she was with, but that could wait for later as she was drawing this out for the maximum pleasure._

_Finally when she was sure he was more than ready she let him slide from her mouth, smiling up at the extremely aroused expression on his face. She let her breasts slide up his body, moaning in pleasure at the friction running across her nipples as she did so. Coming face to face with him, she laid down fully on him, grinding her mound against his hard cock, adding to his, and her, pleasure. She kissed him hard, letting her tongue control the encounter and then pulled back._

"_You ready to slide inside of me," she said in a that husky British accent that she knew he loved, having seen him in the past try and control his reaction to her simply talking to him. "To feel me envelope you in my warm, wet pussy?"_

"_Yes," he said needlessly, barely able to get the word out. He was trying to control himself, but it was an uphill battle all the way. He was loving this!_

_Helen smiled and raised herself up, settling down on him so his cock was nestled against her slit. Her clit pressed against him was heavenly, the little bundle of nerves throbbing. She was so close to an orgasm she could almost taste it. She rocked her hips a bit, teasing them both just a bit more before raising up and using her hand to guide his cock to her opening. Lowering her hips she felt the wonderful sensation of the slow, thick penetration. She raised and lowered herself until she finally had him fully inside of her. Her eyelids fluttered and her eyes rolled back a bit._

"_I love having you inside of me," she moaned in ecstasy. _

_She rocked slowly back and forth, grinding her clit on him, enjoying the feel of that tightening coil of arousal as it wound tighter inside of her. When she eventually lifted up, sliding all the way to his tip, she laughed at his tense expression, knowing he was barely holding it together. She swiftly slammed herself down, the slap of her ass on the tops of his thighs a sharp contrast to the otherwise silent room they were in. She continued riding him, clenching and unclenching her inner muscles expertly at all the right moments to give him the maximum amount of friction where needed. _

_About ten minutes of this was about all that either could take, and she was shocked that they had lasted that long considering how aroused they had been to begin with. She sped up her movements almost frantically, leaning forward and talking to him naughtily, telling him how much she wanted to feel him exploding inside of her as she came hard on his cock. She also told him the rather explicit plans she had for them once they recovered and were ready for round two which would be much more intense, though she was sure nothing could be as emotionally passionate as what they had been doing so far. Just as she heard him yell out her name and she felt him slam upwards into her and cum deep inside of her she felt her own orgasm take over her and she clenched down hard on him as she screamed loudly right next to his ear, letting loose with a cry of his name. The tremors coursed through her for several slow minutes afterwards as she let her hips slowly continue to ride him, her muscles milking whatever might be left of his offering to her. When she came to a stop, and her breathing was under control, she lifted her head and languidly kissed him, pouring all the emotions she was feeling into it._

"_That was the most emotionally intense and satisfying sex I've ever experienced," she told him, stopping just short of saying making love. She knew that he would know what she meant, but that they weren't quite ready to completely say it and acknowledge the full import of the word, and then the physical reality behind it. But they had proven to each other that they were committed to that goal and end result._

"_You're telling me," Will said, almost completely wiped out from the experience, but shocked that she had done most of the work. _

"_In a few minutes we can get up and share a shower," she told him. She got a wicked gleam in her eyes. "And then we can live out a few fantasies for the rest of the afternoon."_

"_I'm going to die of a heart attack," Will groaned, but thinking about how incredible it would be to go while in the saddle. Cliché, he knew, but so damn true. Especially if it was Magnus he was with._

"_Then it's a good thing I'm a doctor, isn't it," she quipped as she curled up against his side. "Now relax and enjoy what this day has to offer."_

"_Oh, I'm already enjoying it," he assured her._

Magnus mused on the fact that in the few hours since that had happened they had had sex several times, each one more passionate and frenzied than the prior time. She'd pushed him a bit to see what his boundaries were, and he had done the same with her. It had been a glorious experience of exploring another person's body and likes and dislikes. Fortunately, despite his being so vastly younger than herself, their likes and dislikes were surprisingly similar. Their sex life together would be fantastic, she knew now. She'd always thought it would be, but now she had the proof. She felt him tweak her nipples playfully and she slapped his hand away equally playfully.

"Cheeky bastard," she laughed as she leaned in for another kiss. She rolled him over and got on top of him. Maybe they needed another round to make sure it was all in working order. "Take me," she ordered, and squealed delightedly when he flipped them over again and plunged deep inside of her.

"Anytime," he told her, a smile lighting his face. He knew they had a lot to work out about the past, but they were definitely on the right track for the future.

_A/N: There it is, the scene that earned the rating. I hope you all enjoyed it. This isn't the end of the story as I want to do some exploring of past issues some more, and bring in Henry and possibly Kate. Thanks for sticking with this story and all the great reviews. Gregg._


End file.
